Partners
by Ritsu Tainaka
Summary: Durante una misión, Black Star y Tsubaki deben quedarse acampando. En el medio de la oscuridad y solos, ella se da cuenta de algo: No quiere que él madure tan rápido. Traducción del maravilloso fic estadounidense de Seltap


**DISCLAIMER: NADA, repito NADA de esto me pertenece –tal vez la traducción, pero es porque me FASCINÓ el Fic-. **

**Atsushi Ookubo es el creador de soul Eater. Y Seltap –genia en potencia- es la dueña de este ESPECTACULAR Black* StarxTsubaki. Ella recibió 32 rewiews cuando posteó este one-shot. ¿Ganaré al menos uno? XD**

**¡Todo sea por una buena causa! **

**Bueno, repito y este será mi lema: ESTO ESTÁ HECHO POR UN FAN PARA OTRO FAN. ^^**

**Gracias por leer, de antemano. Un beso, los quiero ¡Bye! **

**Título original:** Partners

**Idea Original:** Atsushi Ookubo

**Autor del fic:** Seltap

**Traducción:** Death-The-Girl

**COMPAÑEROS **

Tsubaki suspiró al quebradizo fuego enfrente de ella, sus llamas naranjas le prevenían a la chica y a su compañero de húmedo cabello, mientras observaba aturdida sus chispeantes ascuas. En silencio, ella se sentó con sus piernas presionadas contra el suelo sucio, mientras su Meister yacía a su otro lado. Las manos del chico tomaban su cabeza mientras con sus codos se apoyaba del todo en la tierra; también observaba el entusiasta ardor con una mirada ensoñadora fatigación en sus ojos y en su cuerpo.

El fuego los estaba separando, sus pensamientos eran lo único que ocupaban su tiempo, ahora. Bastante cansados para hablar, también para holgazanear escuchando, ellos solo lo observaban en silencio, ninguno con una motivación para reconocer al otro. Fue Tsubaki la que suspiró otra vez, no obteniendo ninguna atención de él, y levantó silenciosamente una mano para quitar los restos del agua que se aventuraba caer desde su cabello a su cuello.

Sucedió hace unos días atrás cuando ambos, Tsubaki y su compañero, tomaron esa asignación. Fue hoy que completaron lo que ellos habían tomado y tuvieron de recompensa una nueva alma. Ocurrió después de eso, que su compañero sugirió que acamparan en la noche, esperando la mañana, para regresar al Shibusen. Transcurrió una hora que Tsubaki apreció la esencia de su compañero y sintió vergüenza por el hedor que inundaba el pequeño campo que habían preparado. Pudo ser unos minutos atrás, después de que su Meister fuera a bañarse en el lago, por eso Tsubaki pudo darse cuenta qué áspero se sentía su cuerpo y que se unió a él

En privado, por supuesto.

Tsubaki le advirtió que no iba a tolerar una sola ojeada de él, algo que su compañero no debatió en contra y se puso de acuerdo, ladeando su espalda mientras ella hizo lo mismo. A través del tiempo que ella pasó sus manos por el cuerpo, brindado por el lago, frotó su cuerpo y, claro que la chica supo que su compañero mantuvo su palabra. Ni un sonido se emitió desde su boca, ella solo pudo oír el suave golpeteo mientras las manos del él limpiaban su cuerpo, y gracias a ese silencio, supo que sus ojos no estaban en sí misma. Tal vez si él había tomado el rol de asesino un poco más serio podría haber tenido el privilegio del show, libre de cargos. Pero su ego no podría soportarlo y Tsubaki lo aprendió a través del paso del tiempo que estuvo con él. Ella podía contar constantemente las veces que su compañero trataba de mirarle a hurtadillas, tratando de vislumbrar su pálido, suave cuerpo, pero que falló miserablemente cada momento y usualmente con una arma incrustada en su cabeza.

Su baño fue alrededor de diez minutos; secando su cuerpo ligeramente y cambiándose pudo ser otro pequeño momento, y ahora se encontraban envueltos absortos alrededor de la fogata; dejando al calor danzar alrededor de sus cuerpos, mientras se sentaban en un silencio soñador.

"_Me gusta esto, es lindo y silencioso_" pensó Tsubaki

Era una rara ocasión para ella. Ojeando silenciosamente, miró entre las llamas al chico de cabello azul, tomando ahora una postura y mirada extraña. Ciertamente fue una vista excepcional. En su propio mundo soñador, Tsubaki observó el pecho de él elevado en respiración, no gritando por allí ni chillando que era el número uno, no presumiendo que él era un Dios, y no dejando que todos supieran cuánto ego tenía.

"_Tal vez es porque estoy aquí"_ pensó otra vez, en trance

No podía ayudar, pero se preguntaba si la razón por la que estaba callado era porque sabía que Tsubaki ya había escuchado sobre su gran autónoma idiotez. La única que atendía a su ego no era nadie más que ella misma y por esa razón no lo podía comprender. Pero se preguntaba si algo que anhelaba era impresionarla

"_Ya lo ha hecho" _Tsubaki silenciosamente sonrió.

Estaba más que impresionada del chico que estaba enfrente de ella. El pecho siempre se le pudo hinchar de orgullo cuando la chica recordaba su primer encuentro, cuando él le reconoció, cómo los dos estaban destinados a ser compañeros. Dejando que sus párpados cayeran hacia abajo, sonrió al compañero otra vez. Mirando mientras sus ojos de jade observaban las llamas en frente de él.

_-Todos los días me impresiona. Estoy orgullosa de ti..._

Ella se quedó con la mente en blanco mientras continuaba mirándole, supo que ese sentimiento que tenía sobre él podría crecer más cada día. Como hoy, el chico le impresionó, mañana y los restos de los días que vinieran, también. Ella escucharía su voz escandalosa todos los días, también cuando gritara al cielo por los muchos años que vendrían. Ellos eran compañeros, inseparables para los años venideros, ninguno dejaría al otro incluso si sus sueños estuvieran cumplidos

Por unos segundos, minutos, días, semanas, años que ella estuvo a su lado, le pudo observar crecer en el tiempo que buscaban su meta

_¿Black Star maduró?_

Tsubaki parpadeó al pensamiento, sus ojos seguían en el chico y se preguntaba cuánto la edad afectaría a la gran estrella que estaba enfrente suyo. ¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente pasaría para que ella alzara la cabeza al mirarle a los ojos? ¿Su cabello estaría más largo, o se mantendría igual? ¿Cómo podría Black Star lucir en tres años? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez?

Dejó que sus pequeños ojos viajaran por el cuerpo de él, hasta abajo y volvieran. Sonrió del todo cuando su mirada encontró los brazos y el pecho del chico

"_Será guapísimo_" Pensó Tsubaki con un pequeño sonrojo

Su cuerpo estaba destinado a crecer en sisa, y ella estaría ahí cuando eso pasaría. Desde su primer encuentro Tsubaki pudo verlo pasar ahora, él estaba creciendo delante de sus ojos, algo que hizo que su corazón latiera rápidamente con dignidad

"_Me pregunto... ¿Es así como una madre se siente?"_

Ella sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que sus piernas sobrepasaran su estatura, sus brazos se engrosaran más que los suyos, sus manos crecieran para que le rodearan en la arma que era la chica. Se preguntó cómo maduraría a través del tiempo. ¿Sería su ego más grande que lo que era ahora? Eso no sería imposible. ¿O aprendería a madurar mucho más? ¿Respetuoso? ¿Podría su alta aniñada voz volverse en suave y calma?

Ella ponderó el pensamiento por un tiempo. Estaba un poco triste al pensarle cambiado, pero al mismo tiempo se animaba por ver a su compañero variar. Volvió a sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad

"_Estaré ahí para ver que esto pase" _

Incluso si parecía un poco triste, bajoneada, supo que estaría más orgullosa que nadie por lo que él sería. Le podría ver crecer, cumplir sus sueños, volverse alguien grande, y nadie iría a robarle eso. Trayendo sus ojos de vuelta a la conciente cara del chico, su sonrisa decayó mientras otro pensamiento apareció

"_¿Estaremos él y yo siempre juntos?"_

Eran compañeros, pero eso no significaba que lo fueran por siempre. Una vez que sus sueños se cumplieran ¿Tendrían que separarse? Mientras el tiempo transcurre, ¿Estaba perdiendo a Black Star, su compañero? Como un golpe en la cabeza, la verdad se desdobló rápidamente en frente de ella.

Mientras ella observaba al chico crecido y maduro, estaba consciente de que vería nuevos lados de él. Estaría allí, viéndole en envidia y tristeza, mientras su compañero saldría a buscar nuevas chicas. ¿Podría él ser el que fuera a ella para cuando necesitara respuestas a sus preguntas sobre citas y relaciones? ¿Le contaría rápidamente sobre sus nuevos enamoramientos? Dejando que sus ojos cayeran en tristeza, se dio cuenta qué tan gran rol le jugaba la edad, muy en contra de ellos. Mientras él creciera, ella sabía que habrían chicas como Maka y de otras edades que buscaría. Cuando él madurara, ella se volvería adulta, indeseada a sus ojos. Él buscaría alguien fresca, algo que ella no estaría destinada a ser, en unos años. Como un puñal en su corazón, su pensamiento volvió

"_No podré estar con él por siempre..."_

Casamiento, si no era pronto, podría ser lo que los apartaría. Sus hombros caían rápidamente mientras se daba cuenta que otra chica estaría destinada a ser tomada en los brazos de él, besada por sus labios, y amada con cada parte de su alma. Alguien podría ser la única que le podría escuchar gritar, dejar su ego brillar y por supuesto, impresionarle mientras su corazón se hinchara de orgullo y amor. De un lado, sabía en tristeza, que le estaría observando tomar una nueva vida y camino con una nueva compañera.

"_Quizás"_ suspiró en su mente_ "es mejor que él tome esa carretera, cuando crezca"_

-¿Qué pasa?

Parpadeó rápidamente a la pregunta, llevando sus ojos abajo, mientras se daba cuenta de su error. Mientras sus pensamientos corrían, sus ojos seguían en el compañero de cabello azul, y supo que falló en darse cuenta que le estaba mirando en todo este tiempo. Sus ojos violetas rápidamente se escaparon y buscaron los verdes, una mirada de irritación se plasmó en su rostro mientras la frente de él se llenaba de arrugas

-¿Que pasa? –preguntó otra vez severamente, sus ojos se achicaron más mientras observaba el intenso rubor en el rostro de la chica

-Nnn, n... no es nada – se trabó

Sacudiendo rápidamente, dejó que sus ojos echaran un vistazo a Black Star y luego volvieran abajo. Repitiendo el proceso volvió a hablar, para la frustración de él

-E...Es solo... –Tartamudeó otra vez

Tratando duramente en encontrar las palabras correctas sin dejar los pensamientos al frente de él, esperó decirle que ahora estaba asustada y que incluso sabía que nada podía detenerlo. ¿Estaría mal para ella tratar de detenerlo de todas formas? ¿Podría apartarle de sus sueños? ¿Sostener a la gran estrella para que se convirtiera en alguien grandioso?

-N...No crezcas tan rápido... Black... Star...

Tsubaki se sonrojó profundamente con lo que le había dicho. ¿Qué cosa mundana estaba pensando? Tuvo pánico cuando escuchó al grillo chillar alrededor de ellos, en la espera a la respuesta de él. Qué muestra debía darle lo que sonó, qué idiota que era probablemente para él. Se puso colorada mientras esos pensamientos devoraban su mente

Un suspiro fue lo que finalmente guió su atención de vuelta a su compañero y con un poco la boca entreabierta y ojos abiertos, observó al chico suspirar, dejando que él no iba a hacer nada de lo que efectuaría, y frenándole. Los ojos de ella le siguieron cercanos, a medida que la figura del chico viajó alrededor del fuego para estar a su lado. Rápidamente ella dejó de mirarle fijamente y volvió a la suciedad mientras le escuchaba caer en la tierra cerca de su cuerpo, dejando otro suspiro como un cumplido fácil. Observando aún el suelo, otra vez se ruborizó mientras el silencio se dejaba ser

"_¿Por qué se movió aquí?" _El pensamiento nadó por la mente de Tsubaki

Curiosamente esto se volvió mejor; ella levantó la cabeza para dar un vistazo al chico. Por la esquina de sus ojos observó que él había bajado sus manos, dejando ambas palmas caer en la suciedad enfrente de él, sus ojos otra vez volvieron a las llamas. Dejando de estar en guardia, ella movió su cabeza del todo a él, solo para volver rápidamente cuando sus ojos enojados se encontraron con los de ella.

Sintiendo su cabeza volver al fuego ella dejó caer un suspiro de alivio. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Era como otro día con su compañero

-Heh, Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta...

Levantando su cabeza, volvió a mirarle a curiosamente por las palabras de Black Star. No alejándose ahora, mientras otra vez sus perezosos ojos volvían a los suyos. Levantó una ceja para ella, esperando ver qué era lo que le tenía que decir. Cuando no recibió respuesta, volvió al fuego para hablar

-Creo que yo me estoy volviendo mejor en esto –murmuró precipitadamente

Otra vez, Tsubaki quedó exactamente boquiabierta las palabras que el chico trataba de decirle

-Black Star ¿De qué hablas?

Fue su turno para volver sus ojos confundidos a los de ella, parpadeando un par de veces, antes de hablar otra vez

-¿No estás enojada por observarte? –habló

La mente de Tsubaki corrió para encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta. No pudo comprender qué era lo que trataba de decirle o de lo que le estaba hablando. Pero tan rápido como inteligentemente, la respuesta le golpeó la cabeza

-¡¿Me estabas mirando en el lago?! –gritó ligeramente, más sorprendida por el hecho de que ella falló por no enterarse

-¡¿Quieres decir que no sabías?! -gritó

Sacudiendo su cabeza para decir no, vio que una sonrisa maligna volvía en el rostro del chico y otra vez habló al fuego

-Leyes del asesino, número uno –le volvió recitar –Escóndete en la oscuridad, mantén tu respiración y busca lo que necesites encontrar

Tsubaki estaba en blanco sobre lo que el chico le estaba haciendo y diciéndole, y volviendo la cabeza a mirarle pudo verlo escrito en su cara. Con una sonrisita, él le observó mientras el rostro de ella se ruborizaba levemente y otra vez (Tsubaki) se forzó a mirar a la tierra debajo de su vergüenza

-¡Nyahahaha! –su risa hizo eco mientras la mente de Tsubaki aceleraba los pensamientos

"_¡¿Estaba mirándome?! ¡Ni me di cuenta!" _

Sus ojos volvieron a viajar por la mugre, escuchando la risa de Black Star de nuevo; mientras otro pensamiento apareció

"_Se está volviendo mejor ahora. Está comenzando a ser un asesino como clama ser. Esta aprendiendo, madurando. Él está..."_

Con sus ojos haciendo y una mueca de dolor, no pudo dejar de apretar sus labios mientras a lo que ella le tenía pavor unos minutos atrás; estaban apareciendo, para ser realidad

"_Madurando"_

Volviendo su sonriente cabeza otra vez a la chica, quedó estupefacto por la vista. Su risa se convirtió más lenta hasta detenerse, mientras continuaba notando su mirada triste y reflexionó un poquito su actitud extraña. Estaba más agradecido que ella no le hubiese incrustado una shiruken, en su gran cráneo –como siempre-; pero pensó que tal vez estaría un poco orgullosa de su pequeño logro. Con un suspiro, quiso lamentarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Lo siento... –murmuró

Disculparse era algo que siempre le había disgustado, no era su forma de ser. Pero la vista de su compañera en incluso en su pequeño sufrimiento era como escalofrío en la espina. No le gustaba y quería probar, tanto como su ego le dejara, para cambiar esto.

Dándole cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dejando su guardia baja, rápidamente volvió a él

-Nnn, No estoy enojada ni nada –movió su cabeza. -¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, Black Star!

Black Star abrió los ojos otra vez al ver su rostro sonriente, no del todo gustándole cuán falso le parecía todo. Y su mirada se intensificó, le observó mientras la fingida satisfacción de la chica, volvía a la tristeza al ceño fruncido, mirando la tierra, otra vez. Y en ese momento supo que había sido atrapada

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó firmemente

Con un suspiro solo visible para ella, quitó la tierra de sus piernas. Se volvió a sentar en la tierra, mientras esperaba su reacción

-Estaba pensando –tragó sonoramente

Pausándose, trató duramente de cavilar si tal vez podía escapar eso. ¿Podría dejarlo marchar? ¿Sería mejor para él nunca estar en problemas por ella y así dejarla sufrir sola? ¿Podría ser malo para ella echar abajo a su compañero, a su lado? No había escape para esto

-¿No estaremos juntos por siempre? ¿Lo Estaremos?

Tsubaki dejó una zampa, sonriendo después de que comprendiera lo que justamente había hecho. Dejando aún sus ojos en la tierra, continuó sonriendo a esto, esperando interesadamente las palabras de su compañero; no estando consciente de que los ojos de él crecían mientras le observaba. ¿Tomaría cuidado de sus palabras? ¿Aún era demasiado joven para comprender qué era lo que le estaba diciendo? ¿Le llamaría idiota y se marcharía? ¿O se mantendría callado? ¿Tomaría reconocimiento de sus palabras?

Escuchó escupir mientras intentaba mantener otra sonora risotada. Su corazón se hundió en ese minuto del acto

-¡No seas estúpida, Tsubaki! –gritó él, con una sonrisa, volviendo a las llamas -¡Somos compañeros, por supuesto que estaremos por siempre juntos!

Escuchando otra vez su risa, ella sonrió a la tierra

"_Lo sabía"_ pensó tristemente _"Es demasiado joven aún para comprender"_

-H...Hai... –respondió planamente, dejando sus hombros caer por su realización fallada

Suspiró otra vez, mirando la suciedad mientras el silencio les devoraba. Su corazón punzaba cada segundo con las palabras de su compañero que seguían rebotando en sus oídos

-Tsubaki...

Levantando su cabeza al sonido de su calmada y suave voz; los ojos de ella se abrieron por lo que recibió. Sintiendo su cuerpo agarrotarse, su mente corrió entre la felicidad y la confusión mientras su compañero forzaba sus labios en los de ella. (Black Star) Levantando su codo, dejó sus ásperas, agrietadas manos entre las suaves y rellenas de ella

"_¡¿Qué... qué es lo que está haciendo?!"_ Gritó Tsubaki en su mente, sorprendida que su cuerpo no se apartaba _"Esta... ¡¿Está bien esto?!"_

Sintiéndole moverse en ella, Tsubaki dejó que sus pensamientos de desvanecieran. Lista para disfrutar esta felicidad de la que se le privilegiaba, abandonó las manos de él, quienes ahora viajaban por su cabello, le empujaran hacia abajo; cerrando sus ojos junto con el chico, mientras dejaba que las sensaciones le tomaran. Aquí se estaba preocupando unos minutos atrás, y ahora estaba en puro deleite de sentir sus labios en los de ella.

Se ruborizó ligeramente cuando dejó escapar un pequeño gemido, esperando que su compañero no lo hubiera escuchado. Pero al sentir una sonrisa que se propagaba por sus labios a través del beso, ella se imaginó que había levantado su ego unas diez veces más, y otra vez Tsubaki se sintió su fuerte, joven. (Black Star) Usó su mano moverla más cercana a él, envolviendo sus dedos a través del cabello apretado, mientras ella dejaba los suyos suavemente apoyados en los hombros de él

Tsubaki gimoteó suavemente cuando lo sintió apartarse, haciendo que le persiguiera, para arrebatar sus labios de vuelta con los de ella. No quería que el deleite se terminara ya, y Black Star parecía estar de acuerdo. Otra vez más, el chico tomó los labios de ella, dejando que Tsubaki retornara el beso y suaves gemidos se escucharon para su propio éxtasis. Sintiendo sus dedos sacudirse suavemente en sus hombros, él se dio cuenta que terminar esto sería algo fácil de hacer. Como si fuera una droga, ahora era adicto a sus labios mojados y supo que si se separaba sería otra vez aprisionado y besado de vuelta. Nunca esperando que esto terminara, tal como una narcótico, otra vez dejó sus manos asir más cabello, sintiendo sus hombros siendo tomados fuertemente

Tsubaki lanzó un grito suave cuando sintió que la lengua de él se deslizaba entre sus labios, y se apartó, solo para volver al beso, mientras Black estar la buscaba. Otra vez, ella sintió su lengua caliente correr sobre sus labios, y en este momento accedió a la invitación de él. Abriendo un poco sus labios, esperó qué era lo que estaba por pasar. ¿Sería esto una pequeña prueba para ser más grande de lo que probablemente se jactaba de ser? Con un pequeño sonrojo silencioso, Tsubaki se dio cuenta de que, era esto lo que exactamente- siempre- deseó. Con este pensamiento, saltó suavemente por el audaz movimiento de Black Star

-¡Ah!

Apartándole, ella encontró sus manos empujando los hombros de su compañero, hacia atrás. Con un profundo sonrojo volvió a él, mirando que esa sonrisa traviesa crecía mientras sus agrandados y lujuriosos ojos observaban fijamente los suyos

-¡Black Star! –gritó en sorpresa

"_¿Él mordió mi labio? ¿¡Qué tanto sabe de estas cosas!?"_ Su mente gritó por vergüenza

Los ojos de ella le observaron fijamente, mientras él tocaba con su lengua su labio inferior, sorbiéndolo tanto que lo hizo una y otra vez, enviándole un atrevido panorama y mientras (Black Star) observaba, el rostro de la chica comenzaba a volverse una remolacha de lo roja que estaba.

"_¿Qué es lo que he hecho?"_ gritó Tsubaki en su mente, otra _vez "¿He besado solo a un niño?"_

Sintiéndose abrumada, rápidamente volvió su rostro avergonzado a la tierra. Dejando sus manos caer sobre los hombros de él, para sostenerse las rodillas. Algo que Black Star ya había contemplado y estaba preparado. Dejando él mismo caerse en sus codos, sonrió al fuego antes de hablar otra vez

-Deja de preocuparte –ordenó a su arma, sin poder obtener que la cabeza de ella mirara hacia arriba –Te dije que somos compañeros. Compañero de por vida

"_¿Compañeros de por vida?"_ Los ojos de Tsubaki se abrieron del todo_ "¿El sí entiende lo que le estaba diciendo?"_

-Espérame, Tsubaki –habló otra vez, mirándole

El rostro de ella aún estaba pegado a la tierra, pero su rubor brillante le dio la respuesta que esperaba

-Cuando mi gran yo se vuelva más grande, cuando me haga mayor, esto se verá bien. Tú serás la única que busque mi rostro –sonrió suavemente, mirando las llamas –así que, espérame

Incluso pensando que él no le estaba mirando, pudo sentirlo, la sonrisa de su compañera. Pudo sentir su corazón hincharse con sus palabras, ellos estaban conectados, y siempre sabía qué era lo que ella sentía. Ellos estuvieron por siempre vinculados, siempre dispuestos a entenderse, siempre a aceptarse, no importa qué. Ellos estaban destinados a ser compañeros

Compañeros de por vida

-¿Piensas que este chico número uno no se iba a unir con su chica número uno? –sonrió otra vez

No realmente esperando una sonrisa, no estaba se recibido, él continuó mirando las llamas de en frente; los dos dejando que el ardor del fuego y del beso de antes, danzaran y calentaran sus almas

-¡Déjamelo a mi, Tsubaki! ¡Definitivamente te daré la mejor "Noche de bodas"!

-¡Black Star! ¡No sabes nada de estas cosas aún!

-¡Nyahahaha!

**Jeje ¿Qué les ha parecido? La verdad que ha sido muy lindo traducirlo. ¡Imaginen cuando lo leí por primera vez! ¡Con lo que amo los TsubakiXBlackStar! Quedé riéndome como idiota XD y le pedí el permiso a Seltap para traducirlo**

**Se lo di a leer a mi querida nee-chan –ya traducido- y ella también quedó entre shockeada y divertida. Vale la pena traducirlo. También vale la pena un rewiew, ¿No creen? No los deseo para mí –pero si alguien me dice que le gustó la traducción, por más burda que sea, con gusto lo aceptaré –sino para Seltap, la verdadera autora del fic. Así que... ¿Listos? ¿Preparados? ¡Ya! ¡Dejen rewiew! :3 **

**See you, my darling people!**


End file.
